EVIL DEAD 5
by Legendaryicon
Summary: Ash and Clare both have survived they're first encounter with one of the 3 Possessed. Now they must go on the hunt for the last 2. Both must return towards the town to stop the wide spread of demons. To put an end to the Necrocomicon. PART 2 in my Return of Ash Trilogy READ,REVIEW,and ENJOY!
1. NIGHTFALL

From Author: LEGENDARY ICON

"The continuation of "EVIL DEAD 4", after the final Boss"

"I hope all of you enjoy this as much as I have writing it"

"READ,REVIEW,and ENJOY!"

PROLOGUE

After 2 Years since "Army of Darkness". Ash had returned back to his normal time. Struggling to return back to what Old life he once had.

Before entering the maddening world of the "Necrocomicon". Yet Ash couldn't go on living in what he had lost.

His hand , his friends, his girlfriend. And those few who were caught in the middle of the Chaos. Ash felt the hurdle of guilt slamming into him.

Slamming heavy into his new life. He couldnt take it. He left the city and headed off. Headed towards a distant town.

A small town where nothing was close to having any problems.

The only problems it had where drunken teenagers and loud parties, even hunting in the distant woods. Ash didn't mind. Yet his peace wasn't long.

A young woman named "Clare", got trapped within the distant woods. Having herself and friends discover a buried book of the Dead. The Necrocomicon.

Again its evil arose. Taking over Clare's friends making them into hosts. Clare ran for it. In search for help.

As she did, an older strange dressed woman found Ash. An old woman named "Helena "The Light". The twin sister of Clare.

She had found Ash in a sudden loss of life. She had given him a chance of regaining what he lost.

A chance to regain his normal hand again. To regain what old life he had once before. Ash accepted her offer. In search for Clare.

Ash and Clare both reached the first witch. Killing her was no easy doing. Yet both did it. Unfortunately the other 2 had escaped heading towards Town.

Ash and Clare knew what they both had to do.

_***STORY CONTINUES NOW...***_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

NIGHTFALL

Rain poured heavily without stopping. Ash held onto the shotgun his hand. He stared forward. Clare breathed quickly beside him.

Ash stared deeply into the dark blackened Trees.

"Ash we have to go back, it's the only way"said Clare

"Yeah I know Clare, I just got one question"asked Ash

Ash looked towards her. She looked back at him.

"Do you...?"said Ash

"What?! Now? No I don't have a boyfriend if that's what your asking, Ash this isn't the time"said Clare

"What?! No I was going to ask if your sister Helena looks like you with all that you know"said Ash

"Seriously? Ash"asked Clare

Ash smiled and looked forward. Clare made a small grin.

* * *

**_*SWITCHING POINTS OF VIEW* CHANGING THE VIEW FROM ASH AND CLARE TO THE TOWN*_**

The Bar was nearly empty. The Bartender named "Harley Gala". The owner of the Bar. Inside she dried the glass cups.

She looked around the bar seeing empty tables. All except for the drunken men. 3 of them were still sleeping in there seats.

Drunken badly with the glass mugs in there hands. Saliva dripped from there mouths. Snoring loudly as Harley grunted.

She looked away towards the right end of the bar. Seeing at the end of the corner. Near the bathroom table was still clean.

Yet the torn looking woman sat still. Her hands were held together like a praying catholic. She stared forward.

"Ugh the bar's closed Miss"said Harley

"Don't leave the Bar"said Helena

"What? Sorry but it's closing time, and I'm not staying here all night that's for sure"said Harley

"Please listen to me, something is coming and you would rather be indoors than out"said Helena

Harley looked at her with a "WTF" Face. Lowering the glass. She whistled.

"Hey Morons, time to go"she said

The snoring drunks awoke quickly as the table they had slept on shook.

"What?!"yelled one of them

"Dude...she said-said-wait?"said another

"Out, the bar's closed"said Harley

"Okay...shit what now?"said the skinny drunk

"Now what you tell your wife?"asked the other

Harley looked away smiling as she cleaned another glass mug. Helena looked at them.

"Stay in doors, I have warned you"said Helena

"Look lady shut it already, I have been nice alright?! Bar's closed"said Harley

The 3 drunks helped each other stand as they headed for the front door. The large double steel doors looked rusty as they struggled opening it.

"Night Harley"said one of the 3 men

"Night boys, be careful driving home"said Harley

Helena looked at Harley. Both stared seriously at each other.

"So now what Missy?"asked Harley

Sounds of screaming and yelling came from outside. Harley looked towards the doors.

Helena held her hands close towards her necklace wrapped around her right hand.

Harley quickly grabbed ahold of her Father's "AK-47" with a grenade Launcher attachment. The steel doors moved back and forth as something pushed them.

Blood splatter was spraid onto them. Sounds of car alarms went off. Harley looked at the doors carefully. Aiming her AK-47 forward.

Seeing if anything would come through. Helena looked down at the table as it shook little by little. The screaming went on and on.

"Wait! Dont go out there!"yelled Helena

Harley ran out kicking open her doors. Aiming her weapon. She could see the 4 door car in front of her with blood splatter and clothes thrown around.

Dangling in the rain. Her eyes stared shocked, she looked slowly left. Yet at that moment she could see a massive Brute like creature.

"What the Fuck?!"she said

Its massive body was tall. Yet bended in a hunch back position. The rain dropped down it's body. Yet it's skin looked old and ripped.

10 Civilians and Teenagers ran screaming. A car had been flipped. The driver was unconscious. The beast ripped off the door. Tossing it over it's head.

A large grayish muscle creature. She aimed firing her weapon. She yelled at it. Trying to get its attention.

Yet it's back took the bullets making it seem as almost he didn't feel anything. Slowly turning around. Looking towards Harley.

She stared moving back slowly. The beast had a gruesome face, no eyes, its bottom jaw had no skin. Its ears were gone.

Its nose was bleeding out. Dripping with blood and water. It opened its mouth as it dripped with blood.

Harley was frightened and scared. Seeing this monster. Its massive arms moved steering its body towards hers. His legs were broken. It walked on its knee's.

His lower legs wiggled with scraps and bumps. Both legs were nearly just bone and muscle.

"Shit"she said

The Creature roared in an annoying sound of a dying animal mixed with the voice of a demon. Both voices connecting at once as it Charged forward.

**_EVIL DEAD 5_**


	2. CERBERUS BEAST

CHAPTER 2

CERBERUS BEAST

Rain came down harder than earlier. The heavy lights of the big truck glowed brightly in the darkness. Ash steered the truck onto the highway.

Driving quickly as he could. Clare reloaded they're weapons. She sat beside him. Checking his dual pistols. Checking his sawn off shotgun.

She looked at Ash. He stared at the street. Clare wondered something in her mind.

"Ash? How did you get over this?"asked Clare

"What? You mean this mess with the Dead and that Book?"asked Ash

"Yes, and with having to kill your friends and girlfriend? I mean I'm sorry I understand if you don't want to talk about it"said Clare

Ash looked towards her as she stared back at him. He continued steering little by little.

"No, it's fine I mean you never get used to it at all, you only get prepared for the troubles that come"said Ash

"I get it"said Clare

"I mean you and Helena must have dealt with more than what I have been through"said Ash

"Since childhood, and well our parents it cost us them"said Clare

"I'm sorry about that"said Ash

"Thanks for coming for me Ash"said Clare

Ash looked forward and smiled then back again.

"Clare I made a deal with-"

"I know, but I still think I should say it even if it means that you care more about your reward than other things"said Clare

Ash closed his eyes and looked forward again. He smiled. The rain splattered hard onto the glass. Looking forward he opened his eyes.

"Clare...I don't know, if your sister hadn't convince me...I don't know what would I have done"said Ash

"You would have still done something about this like you did earlier"said Clare

Ash only stared at the road. Thinking of what Clare was talking about.

"Ash what I have heard and learned about you is that your one of the few with a good Soul, who will aid the people even when they don't want it or need it"said Clare

"I know what you lost...but you are a good man, feeling guilt over the last 2 years won't help you, you need to accept it and live Ash it's the only way"said Clare

Ash looked back towards her.

"Thanks Clare"said Ash

Clare smiled at him. Within seconds of there moment. It was ruined by a movement. The truck moved left. Ash steered away from the tree's on the left side.

"What the fuck!"yelled Ash

"Oh shit!"yelled Clare looking on her right side window. Seeing a massive beast. It's fur was nearly gone. Yet its muscles showed as it ran quickly.

Its body was large. It was the shape of a bear. It had a long tail with a human skull bleeding and screaming loudly.

Its chest had another skull but it was of an antelope. Bleeding out. The third head was a skull of a bear with no skin or eyes. Its skull continued bleeding.

"Sons of a bitches doesn't give up"said Ash

Clare looked back at the beast as it roared in 3 voices. Clare shattered the glass of her door.

Firing the sawn off shotgun towards the Cerberus Best's left shoulder. It yelled and growled as it kept up running beside them.

Quickly it rammed into the right hand side of the Bronco Truck. Ash struggled to keep the truck on the road. Clare stopped firing the sawn off shotgun.

She grunted. Ash looked towards her seeing her tossing out the broken window the empty shells.

"Clare steer!"yelled Ash

Clare quickly rushed towards the wheel. Ash moved towards the back of the seats. He grunted aloud struggling to move quickly as he moved towards the end.

He stood on his knees as he kicked open the back door. The door dropped heavily slamming hard. Wet cold rain slammed onto him. He took aim.

His weapon was a mounted machine gun turrent.

"OPEN WIDE!"yelled Ash

The Bronco Truck moved away as Ash fired towards the Beast. It yelled as heavy large bullets slammed into it's chest and shoulders.

It's massive arms struggled to continue as Ash fired away. Yelling in rage. Clare looked back towards him as he continued.

Sounds of the running machine gun turrent went on. Ash aimed carefully as it was bolted down into the back end of the Bronco truck. Allowing him perfect aim.

Cerberus Beast moved right trying to move away from the range. Yet it didn't work as it's left arm came right off.

It tripped and smashed face first into the ground. It screamed in rage and in pain. Ash continued firing as they passed its body firing at its main head.

Shooting it clean off. Ash stopped firing as he breathed in. Looking back towards Clare as she drove heading down hill towards the Town.

* * *

**_* CHANGE OF VIEW* *POINT OF VIEW CHANGED* Returning to the point of view from "Harley and Helena"_**

Harley was instantly pulled into the Bar as the beast charged into the bloody Pick up truck. The Pick up truck was thrown across the street. It roared in rage.

Helena closed the doors shut. Locking themselves inside. She looked back towards Harley.

"Help me now!"she yelled

Harley ran towards the nearest table and pushed it to hold back the doors. Banging and movement went on from the outside. Pushing Helena and Harley.

"Shit!"yelled Harley

The outside noises kept going. Sounds of the roaring voice of the Beast. Helena and Harley backed away front he steel doors.

"What the fuck is going on?!"yelled Harley as she looked towards Helena

"The Necrocomicon has been awakened, Demons have entered our world of the living and began possessing the bodies of Mortals, turning them into Demonic Beings"said Helena with stopping

Harley stared at her shocked. Holding her AK-47 with both hands. She stared with a "WTF" face.

"How do you know all this?! And what the fuck is a Necrocomicon?!"said Harley


	3. CLAW MONGER BEAST

CHAPTER 3

CLAW MONGER BEAST

Outside of the Bar. People ran screaming. Heading off in various directions. A Sheriff car stopped driving. Stopping in the middle of the street.

The Sheriff rushed out of his car and fired at the Beast with his Shotgun. Shell after shell. Yet it didn't seem to work. 2 Teens yelled running past him.

Trying desperately to get out of town. The Sheriff looked back hearing a distant explosion.

"What the hell?!"he yelled

Suddenly the Beast ran away from his direction heading straight into the small flower shop just straight across. Smashing through the glass and concrete walls.

The Sheriff looked back seeing the massive chunks of broken rubble. Lowering his shotgun he walked slowly forward. Seeing the fire hydrant ripped off cleanly.

Along with rain water still falling. He looked towards the left then back again seeing the large chunks of smoke coming from the distance.

"That's the Chuck Gasoline Station"said The Sheriff

He rushed back into his car as he closed the door. The engine roared to life. Instantly he turned his car heading towards the Gasoline Station.

Yet as he turned his car heading back in reverse. At the distance to his left. The Beast tossed a small 4 door car heading towards him.

He didn't even notice as it smashed colliding straight into the left side. Making both cars crash. The Beast roared yelling in anger.

Smashing its strong hands into the ground. The beast turned around sniffing the air. Its cold dead lifeless breath came out in such a slow mist.

It could hear people trying to head towards safe distances.

* * *

**_*CHANGE OF VIEW* POINT OF VIEW CHANGED BACK TO ASH AND CLARE*_**

The truck entered into town. As Ash looked around from the back end of the truck still with the heavy turrent in the back.

He noticed the crash teen cars from earlier when he went to save Clare. Ash noticed the doors left open with head lights still on.

Clare made a right turn as they entered the Town. Ash could see the massive fires at the far distance. Seeing the large explosion of smoke.

"Crap we need to hurry up Clare"said Ash

"I know, but most of the town is toppled and left with blocking rubble on the streets"said Clare

Clare looked back seeing Ash. Then while looking forward again. The Bronco truck was instantly hit by another car. Ash flew to the side.

Clare screamed aloud as the Bronco truck moved right hard crashing into a fire hydrant. Clare had slammed her head onto the steering wheel hard.

The horn sounded off loudly. Ash grunted quickly looking towards Clare.

"Clare?!"yelled Ash

He jumped out the back end of the Bronco Truck. Rushing out heading towards the Bronco door. Ash noticed the broken chunk of blockage.

He stared shocked seeing the ripped chunk of a Sheriff Car front half. Jammed into the Left hand side of the Bronco Truck.

Ash stared shocked seeing the dangling hand of the dead sheriff inside. Rumblings and small quakes went through the concrete street.

Ash looked back slowly seeing something grotesque waiting. Ash looked at the beast, ugly it was. Yet it had one half arm still on. Its other arm was large.

Large and in the shape of a claw. The claw hand was formed with 4 human arms stuck together. Ash noticed the body.

Its body had holes in its stomach and torso. Allowing its air to breath in and out. Ash slowly moved back heading towards the end of the Bronco Truck.

Its head was merged with 2 other people. No eyes as it whimpered and breathed out hot air. Its body was tall and hunched back.

Barely any skin on its claw arm. It wore torn clothing. As it dangled left and right. Ash stared at it seeing what would it do.

Yet it moved forward slowly pushing it's claw arm forward as it wobbled walking. Ash ran quickly. struggling to get into the back of the busted Bronco truck.

Yet the Claw Monger beast hit the side of the truck. Again and again. The glass shattered. Ash grunted aloud.

"You shit! Can't one day just be a normal demon!"yelled Ash

The Bronco Truck moved side to side. Ash grabbed ahold of a M-16 Assault rifle. Checking the ammo clip he smiled.

"Fuck yeah!"he yelled

Quickly he jumped out of the back of the Bronco aiming back. Firing at its exposed right shoulder. As it beated almost as if it had a human heart within it.

Ash fired into it. Without stopping. The kick back of the weapon didn't moved much.

The Claw Monger looked away shoving its large hand trying desperately to block the bullets. Ash moved towards it closer and closer.

"GET YOUR UGLY CLAW AWAY FROM MY GIRL!"yelled Ash

Clare awoke struggling to move. Clare looked left seeing through the bended door. The Sheriff car blockage blocking her way out.

Clare rushed over towards the passenger side of the Bronco grabbing the shotgun. Clare kicked open the passenger door running out and taking aim.

Ash emptied his clip. The empty clip dropped into the ground. Ash grabbed the extra clip from the back of his belt. Clare ran beside him aiming.

Clare's head was bleeding dripping blood down her left side of her face.

The Claw Monger looked at both of them snarling as it charged towards them.

"Who's your girl, Ash?"asked Clare with a smile

"My beautiful White Bronco, barely got her 2 days ago, not even fully paid off yet"said Ash

It lifted its claw arm high above its head. The length was long 3 arms long. The hand claw looked heavy. Yet both Clare and Ash fired away.

The Claw Monger whimpered and fell heavily back into the ground. Both Ash and Clare felt a little movement. Ash lowered his rifle.

"David, and Share VS Goliath" said Ash smiling

"Who's Share?"asked Clare

Ash smiled. He chuckled a bit. Lowering his rifle by his side. He looked back at the end of the truck then forward. Seeing the massive smoke trail in the sky.

"We better hurry"said Ash


	4. RETURN OF ZOMBIES

CHAPTER 4

RETURN OF ZOMBIES

People slammed there doors shut. Closing they're doors closed tightly. Rain continued pouring all throughout town.

Lightning struck. Causing aloud banging went on like a running shower head. Nothing stopped. The Gasoline station was burned.

Burned to a complete crisp. Ruined from the inside out. Ash and Clare stopped checking on the situation. Yet nothing was right. Dead bodies were scattered.

Burned and dead. Ash sighed seeing them.

"Damn it"said Ash

"Teens...fucking hell I told Todd to leave that fucking book alone but they never listened"said Clare

"Same here except, it was with a recording"said Ash

Sounds of breaking bones. Sounds of moaning and grunting came to life. Ash and Clare both moved back seeing the 20 dead bodies of teens. Moving slowly.

Clare gulped down quickly. Slowly aiming forward. Sounds of strange yelling went off. Snarling and screaming, unbearable screaming.

Bones cracked as they moved getting back up to there feet. They stared with blood red glowing eyes of hatred. Eyes that have wanted more out of death.

There bottom jaws opened. Ash's face regained confidence.

"Fuck you guys"said Ash

Clare and Ash fired upon the many rushing Zombies as some were on fire. They ran towards them desperately wanting to taste flesh.

Wanting to feel something in there bellies again. Ash fired his Assault rifle from the hip. Aiming towards all the many rushing towards him.

Bodies dropped into pieces. Limbs flew back into the ground. Yet the few without legs crawled desperately towards Ash and Clare.

Heading towards them as they reloaded. Both moved back and back away from them.

Clare grabbed ahold of Ash as he was reloading his assault rifle dropping his fresh new ammo clip. A 4 door BMW car smashed through the street.

Passing by Ash and Clare. Both fell into the ground. Zombies were instantly crushed through as it passed by. The BMW smashed straight into a street light.

It broke as it fell sparkling alive. Sparkling wildly. Ash looked up quickly as he grunted.

"Thanks, for that"said Ash

Large bear like roar came from the distance. Ash and Clare looked towards it. Seeing it for what it was.

"What the fuck is that?"asked Ash

"Mitch? No?!"yelled Clare

* * *

**_*CHANGE POINT OF VIEW* VIEW CHANGED*_**

"No fucking way I don't believe this shit!"yelled Harley

"I'm not lying about this, you saw it and know it well"said Helena

Harley stopped walking and stood in the center of the bar holding her weapon. Holding the empty clip of her AK-47. Looking downwards with a smile.

She laughed a little. Thinking this entire thing was some big hoax. Helena walked away from Haley taking a few steps back. Looking away from her.

"Why don't you believe what you saw"asked Helena

"Because I don't, I just don't this isn't happening!"yelled Harley

Haley looked back towards Helena. Sighing with a bit sense of relief. She held her AK-47 in one hand. With her free hand she scratched her forehead.

Thinking what to do. What did she was real or fake? What if she was losing her mind or not.

Haley looked forward again seeing the blockage of tables and chairs. The steel doors were calm.

"What if they bite you?"she asked

"You'll become infected and tormented from the inside out and will be erased from this life"said Helena

Haley looked back towards Helena shocked with what she just said. The way she said it calmly and quickly shocked her.

"That it?"asked Harley

"Practically or if you prefer me to go into full detail of each stage?"asked Helena

Loud screaming went off from a distance. Helena looked forward. Haley rushed towards the doors. Haley looked at the doorway small round windows.

Looking at the heavy rain going on. Haley recognize the loud screaming from outside.

"That's?!"said Harley

* * *

**_*CHANGE OF VIEW TOWARDS OUTSIDE* _**

"AHHHHHHHHH!"yelled Ash

Clare looked back seeing the many other rushing Zombies after them. The massive beast at the far distance with steel chains on it's body dangling.

The zombies yelled snarling loudly towards Clare and Ash. Ash looked back then forward again. Both ran down the cold cracked street. Ash tried running faster.

Both panicking and frightened. Scared. Ash looked forward seeing the waiting bar still with it's lights on. Clare held onto her shotgun.

Ash threw his assault rifle into one of the dead zombies as it tripped and fell into the ground being stomped into the ground.

"HAHAHAAHAHA"laughed out loud Ash

"ASH!"yelled Harley opening the doorway

"Open the door!"yelled Ash

Ash and Clare quickly rushed towards them as they ran into the bar. Harley ran inside first as Ash closed the door after Clare ran inside.

Ash held onto the door handle. Struggling to hold it closed. Zombies on the outside of the door. Banging back and forth. Ash struggled to hold onto the door.

Trying to keep it shut. Clare and Harley blocked the door from opening again. As the screams and yells of the zombies went on and on.

"Stop you bastards!"yelled Ash

The doors stopped moving after Ash had said that. Ash sighed looking down towards the ground. Helena looked at them.

Clare looked back and rushed towards her sister as they hugged.

"You made it"said Helena

Harley looked back at them. Ash stood beside her looking at her weapon.

"You got any more of those?"asked Ash

"What? No hi or what went down before this mess? Just one, an old rifle in the back"said Harley

Ash walked past her. Heading towards the back of the bar. Harley looked at Clare.

"So what now?"asked Harley

Clare looked back towards her. Both herself and Helena.

* * *

_***CHANGE OF VIEW TOWARDS ASH***_

The door opened as Ash entered towards the closet room. The dusty room dropped little bits of smoke. Ash coughed aloud.

He looked around as only darkness was filled inside. Ash lifted up his right hand to turn on the light. Ash noticed a working wooden table in front of him.

To his left there were tools, parts, and electrical equipment. Ash smiled seeing the extra things he could use to put some things together.

Ash looked forward towards the wall in front of him. Seeing a clothed covered weapon.

"Groovy baby"said Ash


	5. ZOMBIE MADNESS BEAST

CHAPTER 5

ZOMBIE MADNESS BEAST

Banging after banging went on. The cold rain continued falling. Lighting sounded off. The zombies began to crowd all around the town.

Yet the large chunk of fiery smoke burned through other buildings. The night was cold. Behind the horde of zombies.

There massively large sized leader was slowly approaching the Bar. The beast was called "**_Zombie Madness_**". Large in height. Medium in width.

Its left arm was wrapped around with a long steel chain. The end of the chain had wrapped it self up with an end of a car door. It was dented and burned.

Stabbed into the ground. It walked slowly. Dragging it through the crowded streets. Its face had no eyes or mouth.

Only one long slash like mark going diagonal down it's face. The skin was mixed in a shape like a wrapped cloth. In a swirling twisted motion.

The beast dragged the door. Its wrapped chain arm was muscular. His right hand was open. It only had 3 fingers on. The other 2 fingers were bleeding out.

Around it's torn flesh on its was it was a strap of torn blue clothing. A blue shirt cloth. It was taller than the others.

Passing by them as it squished them one by one. Other zombies looked back towards it. Yet the Zombie Madness didn't care. It slapped them aside. It growled.

Its twisted face moved breathing in and out. Its chest had dangling chains from its top torso. Its rib cage had an ax on it's right hand side.

Its back had hands of smaller humans and animals sticking out of it.

* * *

**_*CHANGE OF VIEW BACK TOWARDS ASH AND HIS FRIENDS*_**

The doors were still shut. The Zombie Madness stopped walking an grabbed ahold of it's chain with both hands. Putting all his force into it.

He swung left as the Car door smashed through the steel doors and barricade. Zombies struggled trying to rush inside.

Harley fired her AK-47 towards the broken windows. Helena moved back holding a machete in her left hand. Clare held the rifle.

Aiming towards the steel doors. Ash was still in the back working his magic on something he always wanted for sometime. Sparks flew past his face.

"ASH?! Hurry up!"yelled Clare

"Shit!Shit!"yelled Harley reloading her weapon again

Ash looked back seeing the zombie infested hands struggling to get in. Clare fired one by one bullet after bullet. Yet as she aimed.

The zombie's continued trying to get in. Yet a loud roar went off sounding like an alarm. The three stared at the door. Shocked seeing the hands moving away.

Some didn't move away at all. They wanted the fresh taste of flesh. The doors bursted as the steel chain flew through it. Helena yelled as she jumped right.

Clare and Harley jumped left avoiding the collision. The car door flew into the wall. Getting halfway stuck. Dust came around. Zombies ran inside.

Others were instantly killed by the attack of there leader.

"What the fuck is that?!"yelled Harley

Clare helped up Harley. Both looked at each other then forward again. Hearing the sounds of demonic voices. Helena slashed a rushing zombie in half.

She stared forward seeing the beast. It growled aloud.

"Zombie Madness Beast"said Helena

"What?! A zombie?! No fucking way"said Harley

"A monstrous demon from down below, the Necrocomicon has given it life once more"said Helena

"How can we kill it?"asked Harley

Behind them Ash walked towards them. He stood holding a torch, a burning torch.

"By burning it to ashes"said Ash

Ash noticed the door trying to be moved. Zombies rushed inside as the Zombie Madness ripped off the doors clean and quickly. It yelled.

"Ash! Go and kill that thing it'll at least end these Zombies"yelled Helena

Ash looked towards her. Helena ran past him. Ash looked forward again smiling at the tall beast.

"How about it big guy? Let's dance"said Ash

Zombie Madness roared pointing towards Ash. Zombies ran towards him. Clare,Helena, and Harley ran out of the Bar from another exit.

Harley looked back at Ash.

"Harley! Come on!"yelled Clare

"He can't do this by himself"said Harley

"He can, we got his back from the outside"said Helena

* * *

**_*CHANGE OF VIEW*_**

Zombies chased after the women. Yet Ash stared back at the Zombie Madness as it walked into the bar tearing apart the building.

Ash aimed his prepped flamethrower. He aimed forward as the monster yelled pulling back its heavy chain. The bended car door flew past Ash.

"Damn bitch, let's dance"said Ash

Ash's flame thrower blew towards the walking behemoth. It yelled with its massive mouth like head screaming out loud.

Fire burned onto the stomach of the beast. Ash moved right trying to avoid the attacks. It wobbled trying to kill Ash by crushing him.

Ash grunted trying to move quick. Having the extra tank weight on his back. Moving away from the Zombie Madness Beast. It forced itself inside.

Tearing apart its bits of body. Ash burned its legs as it struggled entering. The roof top began to shatter. It shattered as it walked forward inside the bar.

Ash flamed through the building. The floors burned. Zombies ran through the flames without any care. Limbs and bodies burned.

Ash moved rushing out the left broken side of the bar. He ran through small broken openings heading towards the open street.

The rain dripped onto his made flame thrower. Ash jumped over torn broken chunks of rubble.

He headed straight into the street looking back towards the burning bar. Zombie Madness moved quickly as its body burned it rushed out of the burning bar.

Ash continued trying to burn it. Other zombies ran towards him struggling to protect it. As they burned into ashes.

The beast ran out smashing through his posed dead and fell into the ground. It yelled as it burned and dried off because of the wet rain.

Clare fired her rifle into it's skull. She fired bullet after bullet. Blood rushed out. Ash tossed his empty flame thrower into the ground. Ash rushed towards Clare.

The sound of the dead beast went away. Lying there lifeless. The zombies around them dropped into the ground.


	6. HIGH CHURCH

CHAPTER 6

HIGH CHURCH

Doors swung open. Clare took the lead. Ash walked forward into the hallway. All 4 of them entered into the church.

Ash looked around seeing other survivors standing up frightened. Scared they stared back at Ash as Helena stood behind him.

Harley and Clare closed the doors behind them. Making sure it was locked. Ash looked at all of them. One of the survivors was with his family.

Another was with his sister. Another was a priest praying on his knees ahead towards the mantle. Ash sighed. Taking in a moment of fresh air.

"Hey..."said Ash calmly

"Is-Is-Are you bitten?!"yelled a survivor

"What?! No"said Harley

Harley walked past Clare and the other two. Heading towards an open seat. Harley sat down setting aside her AK-47 by her right hand side.

Taking in a moment to think about what happened. Ash stood looking at the stained windows with blood and cracks.

Some Survivors had boarded up the broken parts of the windows.

"Shit...I've only been here for 2 years and now..."said Ash

"All this...is my fault"said Clare as she stood on the doorway

Ash looked back towards Clare. Helena walked towards her. Ash stared at them.

"Clare there was nothing you could have done differently"said Helena

"Sis we had seen this before..I failed in preventing this"said Clare

"Clare really I couldn't had done anything before when it happened"said Ash

"Now my friends...have become these monstrous terrorizing demons that are killing this town"said Clare

Ash looked back at the other survivors listening to what she was talking about. The Priest stopped praying as he heard those words.

Harley opened her eyes looking back towards Ash and the other 2.

"What?!"yelled the Family dad while holing his wounded daughter in his arms

"Wait hold on she didn't do this!"yelled Ash

The Priest stood back up wiping his sweat away. Listening to the sounds of yelling went on back and forth.

"My brother died! Because of Her!"yelled a another survivor

"Evils!Get out of the house of the Lord!"yelled The Priest

"No! Wait! Wait! This wasn't anything to do with-"

"Shut up!"yelled another

Clare looked forward seeing the many arguing over the situation. Ash was yelling back at them. Struggling to calm them down.

"We must leave"said Helena

Clare walked passed her towards Ash.

"I'm sorry, but we can survive this we just have to stay together"said Clare

"No! You shut the fuck up!"yelled another

"You have to leave! You brought them here, you leave and they'll leave!"yelled the father holding his wounded daughter

"Were trying to save this fucking town!"yelled Ash

"You have no right in staying here just to save your own ass!"yelled another survivor but older

The windows shattered, as bodies flew inside. Dropping heavily into the ground. Survivors yelled as they moved away from the 2 bodies. Ash stared at them.

The 2 bodies moved little as they crawled . There arms stretched out towards the seats. The Priest gasped breathing lots. He sweated faster.

The rain water entered through the shattered windows. Harley took aim and fired her weapon at them. The 2 bodies were shot up as they yelled in pain.

Ash looked back up towards the Priest as he prayed. Harley lowered her AK-47 down as she looked at them frightened. Loud roars went off.

"Helen, where's the Necrocomicon?"asked Ash

"The last Beast has it within it's body"said Clare

Ash looked towards Clare.

"And where is that exactly on his body?"asked Ash

"His top torso, and its trying to leave town"said Helena

Ash looked back towards the Survivors as they headed towards the back of the Church. Closing the doors on Ash and the rest.

Locking themselves on the other side of the church. Ash sighed placing his hands on his head. Harley looked back towards them.

Seeing how this mess was brought by Clare.

"I'm going with you guys"she said

Ash looked towards her and back at the window. The cold wet rain dripped through. Lighting went off striking into town.


	7. DARK HOLLOWS

CHAPTER 7

DARK HOLLOWS

Ash walked side by side with his allies. Heading into the alleyway. Heading towards the main sounding attraction.

The main problematic cause of the many deaths. Cause of the disturbance within this loving town. Clare was behind Ash.

He stared out towards the open street.

The light poles sparked with electricity. Bursting out there shattered light bulbs. Ash could see other dead bodies lying around. 2 Cars had a collision.

Both were crushed together at the center of the crossing streets. Ash noticed the sounds of rain and a clear way to head towards the last beast.

"This seems way too easy"said Ash

"Shut up! Dont jinks us"whispered Harley

Harley held onto her weapon gripping it tightly. The group began to move up towards the collided cars. Trying to move stealthy, hiding behind the cars.

Clare stared at the far street. She could see walking, breathing deer. The deer's body was bloody, its skin was torn. It's eyes glowed yellow.

It's bottom jaw was gone.

"Great...they have deers"said Clare

"What?! Thanks a lot Ash"said Harley

"What will a deer do? All they'll do is just stare and maybe kick"said Ash

"They're possed and Ash we understand they can do more than just kick"said Helena

Ash looked towards her. He sighed as she said that.

"Always another pain in the ass with something"said Ash

Harley aimed her rifle forward ready to shoot. Until something instally grabbed ahold of her weapon as she let go.

Harley gasped as she let go of the melting weapon. At they're far right was a slouched toad. A massive dead toad. Ash looked shocked.

"Great"said Ash

The group headed right running. The massive dead toad spat out acid flying behind them. It groaned. Hoping towards them.

Ash looked back seeing it getting closer. The deer yelled aloud. 3 Others came in behind it. They ran towards Ash and his friends.

Heading towards them quickly. Clare ran inside the broken doorway of the Gun store. Helena, Harley and Ash followed as they shut the door closed.

Blocking it completely closed. Moving furniture into the broken door. Ash looked back seeing the weapons. Harley noticed the Scar Assault Rile.

She grabbed it and checked the weapon. Ash walked towards the back. He noticed the glass weapon stocks. Clare turned on the lights.

Ash noticed the brand new combat shotgun, revolver, and a katana.

"Damn"said Ash

"We better stock up, because at this rate we wont end up doing much"said Clare

She looked back at the others as she grabbed a pistol with light attachments. Clare grabbed 2 pistols strapping them onto her legs.

Ash smiled grabbing ahold of his weapons.

"Groovy Baby"said Ash

The rushing Deers continued banging against the blocked doorway.

The door was being hit continuously as The group inside fired they're weapons towards the door. Bullets flew through the small cracks of openings.

Passing through rotten flesh of the dead deer. The door fell into the wet cold ground.

Ash and his friends ran passed the dead corpses. Heading off towards the last of the Necorcomicon beasts. Quickly struggling to run.

Ash fired his shotgun as the hoping toad. In mid air it had jumped. Ash fired his shotgun into its long tongue. Serving it completely off.

Ash yelled as part of the acid splattered onto his shotgun. It melted as he tossed it into the ground.

Ash grabbed the katana on his back and his side arm Revolver. Ash ran behind his friends.

Yelling came aloud as they ran towards the menacing beast ahead of them. Fog came around them. Yet flames bursted through the buildings.

"Ash, remember it breathes and lives to break the very lives of men"said Helena

Ash looked back towards her. Seeing her still in a praying position as they all ran. All together.

"Helena , I understand just stay in distance of us"said Ash

Clare fired her sniper rifle ahead shooting off the dozen heads of rushing zombies. The zombies clumsy died one by one. A car exploded as they stopped.

Ash noticed the beast. The massive beast moved. It's body was covered by everlasting flames. Ash stared shocked seeing nothing like this before.

The monstrosity was large. It walked. Its organic body was gone. Burned clean off. It had 4 eyes. 2 large buff strong arms. Its legs were slightly chunky.

It's eyes glowed yellow. It stood taller than an average Bear. Tall as a light pole. Helena stared at it's movements. Its embodiment of flames.

"Okay...that's clever"said Ash

The rain water dropped misting onto it's boiling heated flamed body. It yelled. It's long tail moved in a wiping movement. Clare gulped down.

Harley was shaking feeling great fear.

"Clare"said Harley

"I -I know...the last one was my friend...the one who read the book, Sheila Norma"said Clare

Clare was crying feeling the uttering pain in herself. Knowing that all this. All these people. Her friends being possessed by an evil that never stops.

Ash walked forward. Helena looked at him walking towards Clare. He stood beside her and Harley.

"What we do now changes everything, let's knock his block off"said Ash

Ash took aim firing his revolver straight towards it. Hitting it's chest. The Beast slowly walked towards them yelling. The bullet flew into its chest.

"Helena!? How do we kill this son of a bitch!?"yelled Ash

"Dark Flames of Evil arise as the one Beast returns towards the earth, roaming once again to make chaos"said Helena while standing she looked down at her feet

Ash looked back. Seeing what she was doing.

"Ash just like the rest firing at it until it dies"said Harley

Ash looked back as Clare and Harley fired again and again. Ash fired back towards it's flaming head.

"I know what this is"said Clare

Ash reloaded his revolver. Looking towards Clare.

"Surprise me"said Ash

"The Necrocomicon, on it's beating chest"said Clare

"Awww, Crap I see it"said Ash

The massive tail swung around. Knocking into the nearby buildings. Ash placed his katana onto his back. Reaching to his back belt pocket he grabbed his SMG.

Clare took aim firing at the Book of the Dead. The Necrocomicon. The exposed book. Ash ran right. Harley went left trying to get it's attention.

The massive flame began to spread under its feet. It yelled aloud. Helena looked towards its screams hearing it's pain.


	8. DARK FLAMESHAW BEAST

CHAPTER 8

DARK FLAMESHAW BEAST

Clare fired. The Necrocomicon was hit again and again. **_DARK FLAMESHAW BEAST,_ **burned in rage. Feeling the pain rushing through.

Ash took aim firing towards another angle. It moved right struggling to hit Ash. Harley took her chance firing at it's left side.

Causing it to struggle with confusion.

Making it look around more than once. Ash yelled at i as it slammed downward its heavy burning fist. Harley ran away from it's attack.

Ash jumped left from the broken car. The right hand dropped onto it. Ash rolled across the floor and back up to his feet.

"Missed me"said Ash smiling

He stared at the DARK FLAMESHAW BEAST's burning eyes. Harley was hit by it's long fiery tail. Helena ducked as it turned looking towards Ash.

Getting it's complete attention. Ash stood back up again. He stared back at it head on.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"it yelled

"COME ON!SHOW ME WHAT YOUR MADE OF!"yelled Ash

Ash took aim with both heavy cannons in his hands. He walked backwards. Firing his dual revolvers head on.

DARK FLAMESHAW BEAST moved in quick trying to catch him. The ground shook little by little as it moved quick. Ash fired again and again.

The Necrocomicon book was nearly beat. It looked ruined and battered. Clare cursed as she reloaded her sniper rifle once more. Helena helped Harley.

She gasped as her wounded leg was bleeding.

"Argh! Damn it!"she yelled

"Hold on"said Helena

Ash reloaded his dual revolvers. While moving backwards the massively long tail rose up wards as the beast smiled.

"Aww fuck you!"yelled Ash

Ash jumped left avoiding the incoming tail as it dropped into the ground. Clare took another shot as it moved right.

Ash tossed his revolvers into the ground and grabbed his katana. Dark Flameshaw looked at Clare. And Clare stared back at it.

"No"said Clare

"CLARE..."it said in 5 voices

It moved towards her. Struggling to grabbed ahold of her as it reached out. Reached out towards her with an opened hand. It stopped.

Clare stared frightened thinking of reaching out towards it. Knowing this was her last friend alive. It yelled aloud. Looking up towards the sky.

Ash slashed at it's right leg then the left one. Behind Clare Helena fired the dropped pistol. The book bursted into flames.

The massive beast looked towards Helena as she lowered the empty pistol. Clare dropped to her knees. Crying as she dropped the sniper rifle into the ground.

Ash held onto his katana on his right shoulder. He stared at the Flameshaw beast moving loudly screaming. Shouting in pain.

The rain continued pouring all over its vanishing flame body. Bullet slammed hard onto it's back.

Ash looked up towards the sky seeing the lights coming from military helicopters. Military jeeps and tanks rolled into town. Heading into the streets.

Killing whatever possessed monster was around.

"About time"said Ash

Clare looked up seeing it fall onto the ground. Dying. Helena walked towards her embracing her sister. Harley was resting beside broken chunks of debri.

Ash walked over towards Helena and Clare. Ash smiled towards them. Harley was helped and checked by medic soldiers as trucks arrived around them.

Civilians ran out as they were helped. Helicopters flew all around the town. Lighting up the dark clouded night. The rain became light.

"Clare...all this you did it"said Ash

Clare looked at him. Helena looked at him as well.

"Ash thank you"she said

Helena looked at Ash and knew what he would now want.

"Ash you have earned your reward-"

"Helena, I wanted to say thank you and now that I think of it clearly I didn't want that reward"said Ash

Helena stared at him and smiled.

"Ash? I thought you wanted your life back"said Clare confused

"I did. But I now have it back, and I see what I have to do what I'm meant to do"said Ash

"To prevent this, to do what I need to do for people like yourselves to live"said Ash

"Your devoted? Ash what about what you thought you wanted?"asked Clare

Ash looked towards her and sighed.

"Don't worry baby the day will come, but not now"said Ash

Clare smiled as she hugged Ash.

"They'll be more than ever Ash, you will have to see beyond what you have done"said Helena

"I know but I'm willing to take that chance"said Ash

**_EVIL DEAD 5 _**

"HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED THIS PART OF THE ASH RETURNS TRILOGY"

"Well I will make the last part of the trilogy, maybe in another situation"

"Let me know what you guys think"

"I'll even take advice for a new setting or story line of what if's"

"I'm still thinking of what to do next"


End file.
